


Little Prince of Altea

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Series: Little Prince of Altea: a Canon Divergence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Allura, Big Sister Pidge, Big brother keith, Gen, Kid Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Space Dad Shiro, Space Uncle Coran - Freeform, Team as Family, Unreliable Narrator, War, big brother hunk, younger lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Allura always believed that war wasn’t a place for a child. She still believed so each time she saw her younger brother dressed in his blue paladin armor with a determined look on his face.In Earth years, Lance would be eleven. And he was the little brother Team Voltron never knew they needed.





	Little Prince of Altea

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta-read. Excuse my poor grammar.
> 
> In this fics, I change Lance's rifle into a big anti-tank sniper rifle, the PTRD-41 looking one because I just want to see tiny kid Lance holding a huge sniper rifle like Suou Pavlichenko in Darker than Black... and make a doodle and a fic out of it. Lance is Allura's little brother in this, and this fic only covered (I think) the first episode of season 1. Do I want to write more? Sure. But rather than writing the series chronologically, let's have fun with me taking a request. Is there any art of the series you would like to see Kid!Altean!Lance in? Any character interactions you wanted to see more? Feel free to leave it in the comments below~
> 
> And it's been a while since the last time I watched this episode, so please excuse me if I was chronologiacally wrong. Feel free to tell me~!
> 
> Enjoy~!

 

 

It created an argument with the newly appointed Black Paladin about the fact that Lance would join the rest of the team as the pilot of Blue Lion. It was the position he had been thrust into since he was a mere babe (by Altean standard) and the Blue Lion had taken liking to him. To no one surprise, when the original Blue Paladin, Blaytz, was killed protecting his home planet from Zarkon’s army, Blue Lion picked Lance as her next paladin.

At the time, Lance was barely old enough to stay up pass his scheduled bed time.

King Alfor, their father, was of course devastated with the fact that his little boy would be dragged into this war against the Galra. Lance was so small, he barely reach King Alfor’s chest. But they were at war, when Allura and her mother stayed behind to run their star system, Lance was piloting the Blue Lion in the frontline. Allura was there to watch the innocence was ripped away from her little brother when she found him curled in his bed, drenched in sweat and silently screaming in anguish. He was hurting, Allura knew that. He had heard from Coran about what happened, about Lance taking down Galra warship by himself.

It took a while for a little boy to realize that he had killed hundreds if not thousands of Galran soldiers.

So Allura stayed by his side as she watched her little brother was forced to mature before his time. Fighting in a losing battle as one by one, Zarkon’s army destroyed the planets in their star system.

She remembered Lance was there as her father put her to sleep and let her sleep for ten thousand Earth’s years.

“We can’t let a child fight in the war, Princess,” the newly appointed Black Paladin objected after Allura assigned them to their Lions. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lance bristled at the comment.

“We don’t have a choice. The Blue Lion has picked Lance as her pilot for long ago,” Allura shook her head. “There’s nothing we can do—“

“I’ve been fighting this war longer than any of you,” Lance cut her off, glaring at Shiro and the newly appointed Paladins. Despite his small stature, he still managed to look quite imposing even if he had to look up to Shiro. “I know my part of this war, and you can’t stop me.” He turned to Allura, expecting her to add anything. When she didn’t, he simply continued. “I’ll take Hunk with Blue to get the Yellow Lion. You can go with Pidge to get the Green Lion. Mullet can stay with my sister and Coran to find the Red Lion and protect them in case the Galra got here before the Castle’s defense is up.”

Sometimes Allura forgot that just like her, Lance was trained to be a ruler one day. It was too bad he never took his study seriously before. But in some rare moments, Lance reminded her of their father. A bit of a goof, but reliable when the situation called for it.

No one objected, though Shiro still looked worried as Lance made his way with Hunk to the Blue Lion.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro never understood how could the young Altean boy looked so calm in the face of danger. The first time they met him inside the cryo-pod tucked between Blue Lion’s paws, unconscious, Shiro was wondering about him. He was slight, lanky, with long limbs that moved with certain grace just like his older sister. His hair was white, just like Princess Allura’s, cut short by the nape of his neck. His skin was a bit lighter than her, but his eyes were deep blue with light blue-green sclera. The markings under his eyes were light blue, unlike his sister’s pink. Coran had informed him, that by human years, Lance would be about eleven years old physically, though mentally he was older. Coran didn’t say if it was because of the war or Altean just aged differently from human, but Shiro could see the determination in Lance as he changed into his paladin armor.

“You don’t have to worry, I’ve been trained for this,” Lance said as he secured his belt and looked up to Shiro. “I’ll be fine.”

Shiro sighed. “I know you’ve been going to war before… But back on Earth, we don’t usually let children went to war,” Shiro said slowly, crouching down so he could get into an eye-level with Lance.

“Neither did Altea,” Lance mumbled. “But I’m the Blue Paladin, so it is my duty.”

“I know,” Shiro said, his heart clenched in his chest. “But you’re not alone, okay? We might not be the old Paladins, but we’ll do our best to fight back against the Galra, okay?”

Lance nodded. “Okay,” he smiled shyly, and for once, Shiro could see the vulnerable look on Lance’s face, making him looked like any other eleven years old boy.

Before he could say anything more, Allura called them to hand them their bayards, the traditional weapons for Paladins. Hunk accepted the yellow bayard, and in his hands it turned into a heavy energy canon. Pidge’s bayard turned into a small angular katar, while Keith’s red bayard turned into a sword. Shiro looked at Lance who was looking at his with fondness and when he took it, the bayard turned into a rifle. And it wasn’t just like any rifle.

“Holy quiznak!” Pidge and Hunk stared with wide eyes at Lance’s bayard form.

It was a sniper rifle. A big one. The rifle’s barrel alone was almost as tall as Lance, with the whole thing was more than twenty inches taller than the boy. Shiro had seen this kind of weapon before, though the anti-tank sniper rifle from World War 2 looked very crude compared to the sleek white-blue-and-black energy blaster in Lance’s hands. It was even equipped with sniper scope and bipods.

“That… doesn’t look practical,” Keith commented as he studied the ridiculously huge weapon in Lance’s hands.

“You’ll thank this impractical thing when it saved your butt, Mullet,” despite looking heavy, Lance handled it just fine by keeping it around his hips. He turned the bayard back to its original form. “My father always grateful with the form it had taken, because as a sharpshooter, I wouldn’t be fight in the frontline without my Lion,” there was a small bitterness in his tone, as if he wasn’t happy to stay behind the line.

“He just wanted you to be safe,” Shiro patted his back gently. “And we’ll make sure you will be safe with us.”

“I don’t need your protection,” Lance huffed, his face flushed slightly.

“Be grateful, brat. You’ll thank me when I saved your butt,” Keith glared at the smaller Altean.

“As if, Mullet!” he stuck his tongue out at Keith.

“You little—! You better respect someone older!” It amazed Shiro how Lance could rile up Keith like this. Of course Keith had his temper, but his banter with Lance almost made them looked like brothers despite just knowing each other for less than a day.

“Respect needs to be earned, Mullet.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Nope. Your hair is stupid.”

“I’ll kill you—!” before Keith could do something more, Shiro quickly took control of the situation.

“Enough, guys. Save the aggression to fight the Galra’s fleet out there,” Shiro sighed.

He would have his hands full with these two. But for now, they need to retrieve the Red Lion.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith found Lance as annoying.

He was a snotty brat acting far too old for his age and it annoyed the hell out of Keith. Not to mention how rude he was. The only person Lance seemed to respect enough outside his sister and Coran was Shiro. And even then, he still acted all high and mighty with him. Keith didn’t care that technically Lance was over ten thousand years old, he was a brat.

And that brat was currently holding up pretty well in flight and combat training.

Well, they still couldn’t form Voltron. They were expecting Lance to know something about it, but even the young Altean had to admit he never really formed Voltron with the old Paladin since he joined when the Black Paladin left the team. Keith wondered about it, but Lance didn’t bother to elaborate what happened. They experimented on any ways possible.

And then Allura started to shooting at them.

“What the quiznak, Allura!!” Lance yelled over the comm. followed by colorful alien’s curses (probably) that made the older Altean sibling snapped.

“Watch your mouth, young man! You are raised better than that!” she scolded her little brother.

“Take down the barrier! I’ve had enough of this!” Lance turned his Lion back to the Castle, dodging the energy blasts shot from the Castle’s defenses. But Allura was having none of it as she left them to their own devices to dodge the attack. Keith growled. This wasn’t working at all.

At some point, the shooting stopped and the particle barrier was down. The five paladins used the chance to fly in to take a break. Of course, Allura wasn’t happy with that. Added Shiro to side with her, pushing them to the training deck.

When Keith fell into a hole after getting blasted by the training drone, Lance was smiling smugly at him. Keith swore he would wipe that smile from Lance’s face. He lasted longer than he expected, but he was shot down when Shiro missed a blast.

Allura and Coran had been driving them crazy. The paladin maze was clearly not working after Lance got zapped by invisible wall too many times under Keith’s guidance.

The nose dive exercise was another thing. Only Lance and Shiro survived it while Keith crash landed into the sandy dunes. Lance had prior experience bonding with Blue, and Shiro managed to unlock the bond with the Black Lion.

“I win!” Lance grinned happily over the comm.

Now the brat was rubbing it on his face.

“That’s because I let you win, you brat,” Keith huffed.

“Nu-uh. I win fair and square!” Lance bounced from Keith and ran to Shiro. “Shiro! I win!” he declared to the Black Paladin.

Keith snorted. What a kid.

But still, he found that competing with Lance was rather fun. In their next training they used their bayards, Keith was more athletic and better at close quarter combat with his sword, but Lance aced it with his impractical sniper rifle. That thing was simply too big and heavy, but Lance told him that Alteans were stronger than human, and to prove his point, he easily lifted Keith to hurt his dignity. Lance was fast enough to create some distance so he could fire from the hips at the drones. Put him on a suitable high place, he would snipe everything before his team could do anything.

“I’ve been doing this since I was… uh…” he stopped to do the calculation in his head, “… six years old in your Earth’s term? Man… It’s hard to convert decaphoebs to your years… why one year is 365 days? Why not simply 300 days or 100 days to make it easier? It’s so odd!”

Keith forgot how chatty Lance was when he wasn’t on combat mode. He was curious, and he always had questions about life on Earth. Usually it was either Pidge, Hunk, or Shiro who would answer the questions. Keith often just ignored Lance or told him that he should “Ask Shiro. He could explain it better.”

Keith wondered if Lance would be the role model of those annoying kid brother things he often heard about. Keith never had a younger sibling before so he wouldn’t know. Shiro was easily taken to the young Altean, kindly answered Lance’s questions patiently. Shiro would be a great dad one day, since he practically took Keith under his wings back in his Garrison years.

“Oi, Mullet-head, are you listening to me?” Lance called out to him, snapping him back from his musing.

“Hm? Nope,” he said simply.

Lance scowled and huffed in annoyance. He didn’t look happier when Allura came and scolded him for the poor combat performance despite had been trained since he was young.

“It was shameful! You should be better than that, Lance! What would Father think if he saw that kind of performance?!” Allura frowned at her younger brother, hands on her hips looking imposing. The words hit the target perfectly. Lance didn’t say anything as he looked down to the ground and Keith realized how young he looked at the moment.

“Wait, Princess, I think we ca—“ Shiro spoke up to diffuse the situation between the siblings since Lance looked like he was ready to cry any moment now.

“Well, not everyone can be perfect like you!!” Lance yelled, cutting off Shiro. “You don’t have to shove it on my face! I know I’m never good enough… not for Father… not for you…” he looked like he was ready to crumble, Keith could see how hard Allura’s words hit him. Lance turned around and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Princess Allura,” Coran frowned at his charge, looking displeased at the display from the Altean Royalty. “That was uncalled for.”

“Coran… I—“ Allura looked up to her older Advisor, realizing her mistake.

Coran had been taking care of the siblings since they were still babies. He changed Allura and Lance’s diapers, tuck them to beds when their parents were too busy running their planet. What Allura said was hurtful to Lance. The boy, despite being more mature than most boys his age, was still a boy. No matter how brave he was fighting in the war alongside King Alfor, Lance was still a boy. And his father, King Alfor… well, Coran knew he tried to be a good father for Allura and Lance. But everyone could see it clearly that King Alfor often favored his oldest daughter, the heir to his throne. Lance always felt insecure about it, and being chosen as the Blue Paladin was probably one of the greatest achievement in his life to make his father finally paid attention to him.

Lance wasn’t a perfect boy. But then again, neither was Allura. Unlike Allura who learnt eagerly about how to run the star system, Lance often skipped his academic study to train with the palace guards. When Allura learnt economics and trades, Lance was excited to learn how to shoot.

Coran had watched the two of them growing up, and he knew Lance still had the insecurities about himself even after he was chosen as the Blue Paladin. He would blame himself if something didn’t go according to plan. He was young, he was inexperienced. He might hide it well with smiles and chatters, but Allura’s words had hurt the young Altean.

“Let them take a break, Princess. I will speak to the Young Prince,” Coran calmed her down. “He’s just tired. You should ran the diagnostic on the particle barrier once again,” he gave her a task to not let her dwelled in guilt. “And then we can have dinner.”

“Of course,” Allura nodded. “Please… tell him… tell Lance that I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that…” she said slowly, looking guilty.

“Of course, Princess. Now move along. You Paladins as well, take a break for now,” Coran ushered them out of the training deck so he could make his way to Lance’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge never had a younger sibling. She had always been the youngest in the group; in her family, in the Galaxy Garrison, she always been the youngest. But now, with the Paladins in the Castle of Lions, she was suddenly not the youngest anymore.

Lance was like an annoying little brother you secretly fond off, Pidge decided. They barely knew each other for a day, but the young Altean easily snuck into people’s heart. Pidge couldn’t help but feel proud when she saw the excited gleam in Lance’s eyes when she explained how Earth’s calendar worked the night before when Lance heard about her and Hunk talking about time and being absent from school. The boy was so full of questions, Pidge had to admit it was rather cute and she started to understand what Matt felt having a younger sibling.

But despite his age, Lance was a good Paladin. He might be a bit childish and impatient, but he knew his stuffs. Pidge was out of her element when they were training against the Gladiator, but Lance did it better than some of them. And with the bonding exercise with the Lions, he aced it just like Shiro, courtesy of having been doing it before. But apparently for Allura, it wasn’t enough.

She didn’t know what kind of problems the siblings had, or how their relationship worked, but it was easy to see how Allura’s words cut deep into Lance. Pidge was ready to jump in defense of Lance, but Coran had taken control of the situation.

Allura seemed to have high expectation of them. Pidge couldn’t blame the Princess. Forming Voltron was the only way they could fight back against Commander Sendak’s fleet, waiting just outside Arus, orbiting the planet as they fixed the damage they had managed to cause at the yesterday’s attack to get the Red Lion. The Castle’s defenses needed to be fixed, and they were under a lot of pressure. So far, they still hadn’t succeeded to create a bond. How could they, some of them just meet each other the day before. Pidge didn’t know anything much about Keith and Lance. She knew Shiro, and Hunk was her friend from the Garrison. But it didn’t mean that Pidge would allow any of them grubbing at her mind like during the mind-melding session.

But still, despite his protests at his sister, Lance was doing a lot better than some of them despite looking the youngest. He wasn’t lying when he said he had been doing this for years, and Pidge could see where his confidence came from. But when Allura brought up about their Father, Pidge could see there was something snapped in Lance’s mind to make him recoiled from his older sister. Pidge didn’t know what, and despite her curiosity, it wasn’t her place.

When Coran left following Lance and Allura went to the bridge, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro made their way to the sitting lounge, drinking from the nutrition pouches Coran handed to them earlier. Everyone was silent, contemplating about what they should do next if forming Voltron was not an option.

“Do you think Lance is okay?” Hunk asked loudly.

“Of course he’s okay,” Keith said, looking offended as if Hunk was looking down at Keith instead of Lance.

“Lance is more of a soldier than any of us,” Shiro added. “But emotionally, he’s still a kid.”

“Do you think we can form Voltron again? Coran said it took hundreds of battles before the previous Paladins could do it,” Hunk sighed.

“Well, we don’t have the luxury,” Pidge said. She had to survive this if she wanted to find Matt and her Dad. “We’ll just fight with all we got.”

“We can try it again once Lance calmed down.”

The room was silenced once again. Everyone was too tired.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk was a mechanic.

His Dad inspired him when he was younger, and when he got a chance to attend the Galaxy Garrison, he didn’t second guess himself when he accepted it. He went to the Garrison, studying hard to become a mechanic. He shared a room with Pidge, who was a genius of his own. They didn’t talk much outside the class, but Hunk liked to think Pidge as his closest friend.

That night, Hunk wasn’t planning to sneak out of the dorm when he heard Pidge did. Hunk knew Pidge often spend time after the lights-out to sneak up to the roof, doing _things_. He wasn’t sure what, but it might have something to do with the radio equipment and notes scattered around his desk in the dorm room. But he had heard from James-next-door that there would be unannounced inspection to make sure no cadets breaking the rules by sneaking out, and Hunk got worried about Pidge. So he sneaked out to the roof to find him there, listening to his radio equipment. Apparently he was scanning the space for alien radio chatter, far reaching out to Kerberos.

One thing led to another, they saved Shiro, met up with Keith, and later found the cave with Lion carvings before they fell to that underground river and saw the Blue Lion. Hunk knew it was a bad idea after all to go after Pidge the night before, but now… with the vision of huge giant robot called Voltron flashed in his mind, Hunk wondered.

Keith was the first one to see some sort of mechanical pod tucked between the giant mechanical paws of the Blue Lion. They got closer, trying to get a better look. Everyone was pressing against the energy shield surrounding it, Keith knocked at it several times before it opened up, making them stumbled to the water. Pidge and Keith went to check on the pod, trying to look inside before it opened up with a loud hissing sound.

A small figure stumbled out from the pod, and Keith quickly swooped in to catch the figure in his arms. It was a boy. Probably around 11 or 12 years old, with tan skin and shocking white hair, cut short near the nape of his neck and curling softly around his face. There were small markings under his eyes in light blue color, and his ears… They reminded them of the elves from the fantasy game. He was dressed like a fantasy character, with light blue and white jacket, white boots, and golden circlet around his head.

When he woke up, he told them that his name was Lance, and he was the Prince of Planet Altea.

Oh my God, they found an alien.

A chatty, adorable one, but an alien nonetheless.

Things happened they got inside the Blue Lion and flew to outer space to destroy Galra’s warship just outside Earth atmosphere. And Lance with the Blue Lion brought them to Arus, to Castle of Lions to get away from the Galra.

And now he was the Yellow Paladin of Voltron, and he was dragged into a ten thousand years Galactic War with evil empire.

And Hunk just wanted to go home.

But it wasn’t an option now. They had to defeat Galra before they attacked and destroyed Earth. He couldn’t think about bringing war to the home of his parents, and when Shiro explained about the Galra… Hunk really didn’t want them to come to Earth.

So now they must fight.

Little did he know at that time how much fighting he was supposed to do to defend the universe.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was happy when he was chosen as the Blue Paladin.

Finally he had something to be proud of.

He remembered he turned to his father with a bright smile on his face, but instead of smiling, his father was frowning.

Was he unhappy? Didn’t he want Lance to help him with the war?

Lance knew he wasn’t Allura. His sister was much older than Lance was, and she was perfect. Everyone knew that Allura would one day take the throne of Altea, and she would be the great Queen, ruling their people and leading them into an era of peace. She excelled in her academic, she was one of their best fighters. Her piloting might be slightly above average, but she could always easily picked up some new skills. Crown Princess Allura was adored by everybody, and Lance knew if it came to between Allura and Lance, his father would choose Allura without hesitation.

So when for once he was being chosen over Allura as the Blue Paladin, Lance was excited though apparently his father wasn’t too happy.

But now Father was killed by Zarkon. His planet was no more, and all that left was Allura, Coran, and himself. He had promised Father, when they put Allura safely inside the cryo-pod he would protect her. He promised he would protect Voltron and made sure it wouldn’t fall into the hands of the Galra.

Allura looked excited when Coran showed her Father’s memories that was projected by the Castle, Allura seek him for advice. Lance had followed her, but he held himself back when Allura entered the room.

He wanted to see Father, of course he wanted to. But Allura needed her moment. She was the Crown Princess, she was the leader of Alteans. She would need to make a difficult choice, so Lance turned around and left her with the projection of their Father.

Lance needed to get better if he wanted to face Father again. He didn’t think he could take it if Father looked at him with the same frown on his face like the day Lance was chosen as the Blue Lion.

Lance curled in his bed in the Castle of Lions. It was very childish of him to just stormed out like that from the training deck, it was un-Prince-ly, it was rude. Lance should know better after all those vargas he spent in etiquette and diplomatic classes. No matter how good Lance was at reading people, it was his own manner that often got him into trouble. He should go to the rest of the Paladins and Allura and apologized.

 

> _“It was shameful! You should be better than that, Lance! What would Father think if he saw that kind of performance?!”_

Yeah, what would Father think? Allura was right, he should’ve been better. He had done this drill before when he was younger. There was no excuse for a blunder, he was the Blue Paladin. Not a good one apparently since he still couldn’t form Voltron with his team, but he was still a Blue Paladin. Trigel, the former Green Paladin had said long ago, the first time Lance was chose as the new Blue Paladin that he was no longer a child. He was a soldier, he was a Paladin. He didn’t have time to fool around anymore; he had to make his Father proud.

But still, he didn’t want to get up yet. Allura was angry with him, and he wasn’t sure if he could take another dressing-down from his sister. It was childish, but he couldn’t help it. It was embarrassing enough already to be reprimanded in front of his new friends like that. Shiro must be pretty disappointed now…

Lance buried his face into his pillow. He had to wake up soon, there would be another training to form Voltron… And they needed it to fight back against Sendak and his fleet.

A series of knocks made him lifted his head from his pillow and he looked at the door suspiciously until he heard Coran’s voice.

“Prince Lance, can I come in?” Coran called from the other side of the door.

Lance sighed, half his mind wondered what got him tensed up in the first place. “Of course, Coran.”

The door hissed open and Coran stepped inside. Lance gathered himself as he sat down on the bed, hoping Coran didn’t see him cried into his pillow like a baby. He looked up at the older Royal Advisor. Coran was the only parental figure Lance would ever had now that he had lost both his parents. Allura was his sister, but Coran… He was like their weird loving uncle.

“Are you okay, my boy?” Coran crouched down in front of Lance at eye-level. His voice was gentle, not too intrusive or judgemental.

“I’m fine, Coran,” Lance smiled. “Sorry for the… outburst. It was unsightly,” Lance mumbled shyly.

“Well, it had been a while since I saw it, it’s refreshing,” Coran patted his hands. “You know Allura didn’t mean it like that, right? We’re tired and frustrated, and Commander Sendak is out there, ready to strike. Everyone is very emotional.”

“I know,” Lance mumbled. Lance loved Allura, but even he had to admit his sister could be too much from time to time. “But Allura was right. I should’ve been better in the training deck.”

“You did a good job, Lance,” Coran patted his shoulder gently. “You’ve been asleep for ten thousand years in the pod, of course your body would need a bit of time to get the reflexes back. And you’ve been fighting so well despite just meeting your new team. It took hundreds of battles before your father and the old Paladins could form Voltron, remember?”

“Yes. But it never formed it again after I joined as the Blue Paladin.”

“And we all know the reason, my Prince,” Coran looked somber. “But remember this; your father was always proud of you. Sure, he was scared and nervous when you were chosen by the Blue Lion, but what father wouldn’t? You were so young. Your father wanted you to have the best childhood despite the war, but instead he had to watch his little boy fighting in the frontline of the war. “

“He thought I was weak…” Lance looked down to his hand in shame. He always knew he wasn’t good enough for his position. “That was why he didn’t like it to see me there. I was never strong enough… or good enough… I’m not… I’m not perfect like Allura…”

“Is that what you think, Lance?” Coran asked shaprly, it made Lance looked up to the older Advisor. “Your father had always been so proud of you. You’re not Allura, you’re Lance. You think Allura is perfect? Well, she is not. She’s just like you, my boy. She’s still too young, too hotheaded at time, and she needs you. You’re her little brother, her anchor in this life right now. The only piece of home she got in the universe. You keep her grounded, you’re her only family left in this universe. None of you should be perfect. All you have to do is to be good, and that’s enough,” Coran hugged the young Altean Prince gently. “We’re the last Alteans… the two of you would need to rely on each other from now on. She’s the only family you have, and you’re hers. Words could be hurtful, but don’t let it break the bond you share.”

Lance wanted to cry. He knew he shouldn’t cry, he was old enough to not cry now, but he couldn’t stop the tears as he clung onto Coran and took in his familiar scent and presence. Neither of them said anything before Coran pulled away gently and handed Lance his handkerchief, letting the boy wiped away his tears.

“You’re wrong, Coran…” Lance spoke, his voice was hoarse from crying. “Allura and I… we’re not only have each other as family… We also have you… and the new Paladins…” he looked up and smiled at the Royal Advisor. “You’re family.”

 

* * *

 

 

After that, apologies said and food war ensued as the new Paladins bonded and learnt to work together.

And now they were ready to form Voltron.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? what do you think? Feel free to drop some comments and kudos!


End file.
